homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111515 - Disaster Averted
CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG unsteadly wobbles into his room, sitting down on his bed, -- CTG: "...thank you." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC shakily follows after Arty and slumps over on the floor -- CCC: "...yeah, no problem" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC glances back towards the door -- CCC: "...level-headed my ass" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG starts laughing, despite himself -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC manages to crack a smile -- CTG: "...heheh, you're right...some leader..." CCC: "from what i've heard she's been dealing with a lot" CCC: "we can worry about leader crap after she's calmed down" CTG: "...we've all been dealing with a lot...now I have to deal with a concussion..." CTG: "...I hit her, though..." CCC: "...that was self defense, to be fair" CTG: "No, I mean...heheh, I hit her!" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG clenches a fist. -- CCC: "huh?" CTG: "I...as long as I can fight....I refuse to take anything from her again." CTG: "Even if she kills me." CCC: "heh... let's limit that to verbal stuff though, yeah?" CTG: "...I guess I don't have any reason not to live..." CCC: "that's" CCC: "a way of putting it" CTG: "...what do you think of her?" CCC: "...well, aside from whatever THAT was" CCC: "she seems to know what she's doing, but i think she puts too much on herself" CTG: "...I don't know what she went through...." CTG: "wasn't she friends with those other guys...?" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC leans his head back on the wall -- CCC: "it's kind of a long story, but here goes" CCC: "the twinks have been fucking them over for a while now" CCC: "from what i can tell, one of her friends went off on his own to try and work with them and get information" CCC: "everything went to hell from there i think, i had to stop talking to him for a while for safety's sake" CCC: "it ended with his and another friend's dreamselves getting killed" CCC: "and i'm not even sure that he's the only one that went off and pulled a stunt like that" CTG: "....that was...the worst thing I could have done, then..." CTG: "I had no idea..." CCC: "...information needs to be spread better" CCC: "that's all i know, but that can't be all of it" CCC: "it's not your fault for not knowing" CTG: "I...should apologize... CCC: "it couldn't hurt" CCC: "might want to wait a while though" CTG: "That's...if she comes back..." CCC: "...there's always pesterchum if she doesn't" CCC: "we'll be able to talk to her again any way you look at it" CTG: "..heheh...I'd almost forgetten about that..." CTG: "Funny what having people live in your house can do to you when you're a shut in..." CCC: "yeah, i can't imagine where you are right now" CCC: "you've been alone pretty much, and now you've got three strangers living here" CTG: "In short....I'm...fucking everywhere....I'm always worried...I don't know what it is I'm worried about, but...." CTG: "I guess I just...don't know how to handle any of this...and it scares me....and fuck, I hate being scared!" CCC: "...sorry. i know it's gotta be rough" CCC: "hey, maybe your planet can help out a little though" CTG: "That's the point of these things, I guess..." CCC: "yeah" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC stands up a little unsteadily -- CTG: "Headed out?" CCC: "i'm going to check on adam, make sure he didn't fall asleep anywhere stupid" CCC: "take it easy for now" CCC: "and, uh, just believe things are gonna get better, alright?" CTG: "yeah, yeah. See you later." CCC: "see you" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC leaves the room -- Category:Arty Category:Kyle